


Процесс образования связей

by Akitai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Пять людей, которые изменили жизнь X-23, и одна человека, чья жизнь совершенно изменилась из-за нее.Жизнь Лоры, X-23, одной из экспериментальных клонов; выросшая на Темной Стороне, она бродит по галактике, пытаясь найти в своей жизни цель, не связанную со смертью.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bonding Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812773) by [Rasalahuge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasalahuge/pseuds/Rasalahuge). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2018 для команды радфем.
> 
> Пожалуй, вам не нужно много знать о X-23, но если вы хотите узнать о ней побольше - в конечных примечаниях есть слегка спойлерное саммари.   
> История написана в обратном хронологическом порядке.

Спустя четыре года после Битвы за Эндор они находят в Императорском дворце карбонитовую статую. Она хорошо спрятана — убрана, забытая, в пустую комнату. Люк смотрит на фигуру молодой женщины, одетую в обтягивающий костюм, сапоги и рукавицы. Прекрасно сохранившаяся женщина застыла, но Люк чувствует исходящее от нее страдание. Это не физическая боль; ее лицо почти безмятежно, несмотря на несомненно болезненный процесс замораживания, это душевные муки. Почувствовать Силу замороженной непросто, но возможно, и эта женщина чувствуется… преследуемой. Как загнанная в угол хищница.

— Поверить не могу. — шепчет мужчина рядом с ним, оглядывая статую. Он стар, невероятно стар, но его чувства также хороши, как способность Люка использовать Силу, если не лучше, а потому его послали попытаться найти еще какие-нибудь ловушки или ценности в заброшенном Императорском Дворце. Он с Восстанием уже много лет, откликается только на кличку Охотник, и никто не знает, откуда он появился или как обрел свои способности. Лишь однажды он говорил о своем прошлом, когда появился один из старых клонов, мужчина по имени Рекс; они долго сидели, тихо разговаривая о людях, которых никто не знал. Они упоминали такие имена, как Кроссхэйрс, Разрушитель, Коди и Эхо, говорили, что все они мертвы. Рекс уже тоже погиб — умер от старости, и Люк знал, что Охотник плакал на его похоронах. Тогда на его лице отражались глубокое горе и одиночество — точно как сейчас.

— Ты ее знаешь? — спрашивает Люк, хоть и уже знает ответ. Иначе выражение лица Охотника не было бы таким печальным.

— Это моя сестра. — отвечает Охотник. — Я ее не видел… черт, уже двадцать восемь лет. — его голос слегка дрожит. — После того, как Рекс… Я думал, что я последний оставшийся...

Они снимают сестру Охотника со стены и отвозят ее в медицинский центр. Врачинь тревожит размораживание карбонита. Она была в нем по меньшей мере четыре года; по прикидкам Охотника, она могла провести в нем целых восемнадцать лет. Но Охотника это не волнует, он твердит, что с ней все будет в порядке, и наконец врачини, уставшие от спора, соглашаются разморозить ее.

Ко всеобщему (но не Охотника) удивлению, девушка немедленно приходит в себя. Никакой гибернационной болезни, глаза в порядке. Она несколько раз смаргивает и мгновенно переводит взгляд на Охотника. Он улыбается ей; впервые Люк видит, как он чему-то радуется.

— Привет, Икс. — Охотник шагает вперед, скрипит древними суставами, берет ее за руки. — Давно не виделись.

— Охотник. — тихо отвечает женщина, Икс. Ее глаза, понимает Люк, такие же карие, как и у Охотника, и смотрят они одинаково. Имя Охотника идеально описывает ее, Люк знает, что эта Икс точно его сестра.

— Сестренка, — мягко говорит Охотник, — ты как всегда прекрасна.

— Император… — начинает Икс.

— Мертв, — прерывает ее Люк. — уже четыре года как. — Икс прикрывает глаза, и на лице ее выражается облегчение. — Ты можешь рассказать нам, что произошло? Он заморозил тебя в карбоните...

— Это долгая история. — тихо говорит Икс.

— Икс, у нас достаточно времени. — отвечает ей Охотник. — У нас есть все время мира. — Люк знает, что это ложь, ведь Охотник стар, слишком стар. Но, кажется, Икс в нее верит. Она оборачивается к Люку и почтительно наклоняет голову.

— Мастер Джедай. — говорит она; Люк не имеет не малейшего понятия, откуда она это знает: из уважения к нервничающим медикессам он не взял с собой световой меч. — Мое имя Лау Ра, называют меня Лора, личный номер — X-23. Я клон и убийца. Я дочь, сестра, племянница, подруга и мать.  
И, несмотря на все усилия других людей, я — личность.

Люк наклоняет голову в ответ.

— Встретиться с тобой, Лау Ра, честь для меня. Прошу тебя, расскажи мне свою историю.

И она рассказывает.


	2. Мара Джейд

Жизнь личной убийцы императора Палпатина холодна, темна и полна крови. X-23 не спит, она не смеет делать этого в доме Палпатина и не может, когда уходит из него в утопающую в крови галактику. Если кто-то и может найти способ убить ее и осуществить его, то это Палпатин. По ночам она вместо сна прячется в свой комнате и рисует — своей кровью, своим ножом из кортозиса. Она думает об Асажж, давшей ей оружие, и о ее смерти. Она думает о Кате, который объяснил ей, что она больше, чем оружие, что она личность. Она сидит и думает, как когда-то в детстве, теплая и сильная рука обнимает ее, и Охотник изо всех сил пытается ее удержать ее.

Впервые она видит знакомое лицо, когда ее отправляют убить, и она отчаянно хочет потерпеть неудачу. Но она знает, что не может. Ее надзиратели слишком близко, она не может убежать, а если она не выполнит приказ, то они просто используют спусковой запах и добьются своего. Повстанец, один из немногих, кто не смотрел на нее с откровенными недоверием и ненавистью, пока она была с ними, смотрит на нее — она все-таки предала. X-23 больше не Лора, она — оружие. Она не может позволить себе чувствовать. Без всяких сомнений она убивает повстанца и думает, почему же это настолько больно. Она делала это раньше, в детстве она делала это годами, это не должно быть больно.

Но это больно. Она отчаянно желает впасть в апатию, как в детстве. До того, как она уничтожила тренировочный центр по просьбе своей приемной матери. До того, как узнала Ката Локуэйна или Асажж Вентресс. До того, как она познала любовь.

Второй раз X-23 узнает своих жертв, когда ее посылают убить небольшую группу дезертировавших клонов. Она знает, что они теперь сражаются с повстанцами, пытаясь вернуть себе хотя бы малую часть чести, потерянной, когда Император активировал их чипы. Она никогда не взаимодействовала с обычными клонами, единственным, кого она знала, был ее приемный дядя Кат, но она все еще чувствует себя связанной с ними, хоть и не может объяснить, почему. Когда она пристально рассматривает их, один из клонов спрашивает, кто она. X-23 говорит им, не зная зачем, может, она просто хочет получить признание того, что все еще реальна, все еще человека, а не просто убийца, которую делает из нее Император.

Они называют ее сестрой. Они прощают ее, когда она убивает настолько быстро и милосердно, насколько позволяют данные ей приказы. В конце концов, они понимают, каково быть убийцами против своей воли.

Император доволен, когда она возвращается, все еще пропитанная кровью своих братьев. Он настолько доволен, что представляет ее небольшой, похожей на бродяжку рыжей девушке. Ее зовут Мара Джейд, и она предназначена стать заменой X-23. У нее нет исцеляющего фактора X-23 или усиленных чувств, но она весьма чувствительна к Силе. К тому же Мара Джейд любит Императора, как ребенка любит родителя. Она будет служить Императору верно и преданно. Больше не будет нужды в надзирателях и спусковом запахе, повышающих риск использования X-23. Палпатин требует, чтобы X-23 тренировала Мару, учила ее всему, чему научили ее. Маре восемь, когда X-23 встречает ее; столько же было и самой X-23, когда ее отправили на первую миссию. X-23 знает, что это не совпадение, и когда спустя два месяца после их встречи она берет Мару на ее первую собственную миссию и наблюдает, как она убивает, то вновь и вновь видит в ней себя.

Через шесть лет они работают вместе, как партнерки, Мара как губка впитывает все, чему учит ее X-23. В том числе, убеждается X-23, то, что она — личность, что у нее есть чувства и эмоции. Мара сдержанна, как и X-23, обычно выставляет наружу ледяной холод, но X-23 воспитывает в сердце этого холода теплое ядро. Мара использует Темную Сторону Силы, но не так, как Асажж, и ее светлая основа непоколебима. X-23 видит и чувствует его, ее сердце ноет от силы тихой гордости и радости. Мара Джейд прекрасна, изящна и, несмотря на выполняемую ими работу, придерживается своего кодекса чести, какой X-23 никогда не позволяли разработать. X-23 наблюдает за ней, ей хочется плакать от благоговения и горя. Мара заслуживает лучшего. Мара не заслуживает, чтобы ее заставили жить так же, как и X-23. Однако X-23 — оружие, а оружию нельзя чувствовать, и потому она не плачет, а лишь наблюдает.

Маре четырнадцать, когда ее забирают. По уровню она сравнялась с X-23 в почти всех видах борьбы, хотя и не осознает этого — покрытые кортозисом клинки и исцеляющий фактор позволяют ей всякий раз побеждать в схватке. Они — смертоносные партнерки, полностью доверяющие одна другой. К сожалению, это их и губит. Одно наивно сказанное в не том месте слово — и мир X-23 вновь рушится.

Мара Джейд называет ее матерью. Лишь один раз.

X-23 стоит с каменным лицом, когда Мару забирают у нее. Это происходит вновь; она чувствует себя так же, как когда Асажж ушла прочь, не зная, что это будет последняя ее встреча с наставником. Это все равно, что смотреть, как Кат, Суу, Шайя и Джек забираются в транспортный корабль, убегая в безопасное место, которого у нее никогда не могло быть. Смотреть, как Охотник получает вызов и знать, что он никогда не вернется.

Это как очнуться от окрашенного в красный мир и обнаружить, что с ее рук капает кровь матери, идет дождь, но несмотря на это ревет огонь.

Любовь. X-23 любит нечасто, но сильно. Ей почти двадцать восемь лет, но выглядит она на двадцать один, несмотря на все ужасы, что ей пришлось пройти. Она потеряла мать, братьев, дядю и кузину, лучшую подругу. Теперь она потеряла дочь.

В дни после потери Мары ее клинки из кортозиса редко когда бывают не покрыты кровью — но не кровью жертв, а ее собственной. Она режет и режет себя, пока даже исцеляющий фактор не прекращает справляться с кровопотерей и она не теряет сознание. Очнувшись, она полна решимости стать слишком непостоянной, нестабильной. Она наконец узнает правду. Палпатин не может убить ее, ничто не может.

Последнее, что она видит — превращающийся в лед карбонит. Она не кричит. Это больно, но не настолько больно, как вновь потерять свой мир.


	3. Дарт Сидиус

Асажж Вентресс была ее наставницей и ее лучшей подругой, а теперь она умерла по приказу Императора. Лора скиталась шесть лет, пытаясь найти свое предназначение, и она верит, что нашла его. Она хочет справедливости для Асажж. Она знает, что где-то формируется Альянс повстанцев, так что она их находит и присоединяется к ним. Странно постоянно находиться в окружении людей, работать с ними и доверять им, даже если они ей незнакомы. Лора быстро узнает, что она социально неприспособлена, что она может недолго имитировать нормальное поведение, но становится слишком неловкой и нестабильной, если ей приходится делать это дольше нескольких дней. Это неудивительно: она выросла в изоляции, во время обучения общалась только со своими братьями, а потом в одиночку бродила по галактике. Единственными ее подругами были приемная кузина Шайя и Асажж. Она отчаянно пытается вписаться, но это не срабатывает.

После того, как ее впервые отправляют на задание и она демонстрирует свою способность подавлять любое сопротивление, используя только свои клинки, новые союзники начинают очень настороженно относиться к ней. Когда они понимают, что она при этом не заботится о себе, поскольку может исцелиться практически ото всего, настороженность превращается в откровенное недоверие. Они не верят в ее оправдания, не принимают того, что она не может сказать им, кто или что она. Прошло уже восемь лет с тех пор, как она покинула тренировочный центр, уничтожила его, но она знает — на нее все еще охотятся, она знает — у кого-то все еще может быть доступ к спусковому запаху. Сохранять свое прошлое в тайне — единственный путь обезопасить Альянс от него. Когда они силой пытаются выведать ее историю, Лора уходит, чувствуя холод и потрясение, настолько потерянная, какой не была уже годы. Похоже, ей суждено быть одной.

Катастрофическое сотрудничество Лоры и Альянса длится меньше пяти месяцев; она больше не работает с ними и не будет работать, но держит их в курсе всего, что узнает, видит и делает на пути к единственной своей цели. Она закончит правление Императора, чего бы это не стоило. Она знает, что он могуч в Силе и, возможно, может сражаться световым мечом, как могла Асажж, но Лора знает, что быть могучим в Силе и владеть световым мечом недостаточно. Не против нее. 

Лора должна выжидать. Это первое убийство, которое она предпринимает без приказов, и ее пробирает холод; она не хотела становиться убийцей по своей воле, но ради Императора, ради справедливости для Асажж она сделает исключение. Ей двадцать, когда она решает, что готова. Почему-то это кажется правильным. Это кажется… уместным. Ее братья, все они — не только Охотник, Тех тоже, и Кроссхэйрс, и Разрушитель, отправились на войну, когда им было двадцать — или эквивалент двадцати, и она теперь знает, знает, что Император сделал с ними, что заставил их сделать. Она отправляется на Корусант, ее план идеален.

Лора добирается до Императора, приставляет свои кортозисные клинки к его глотке, и он смеется. Он смеется и смеется, а потом она кричит. Она не ожидала молнии, а должна была. Асажж рассказала ей о привычке своего бывшего Хозяина использовать молнию, и не было никаких причин считать, что Палпатин не будет точно так же использовать ее. Еще до того, как молния прекращает воздействие, она понимает, что совершила очень серьезную ошибку. Император рассказывает ей то, что она уже поняла. Именно он помогал ее учителям превращать ее в оружие, он дал им спусковой запах, он послал за ней охотников, охотников, которые едва не убили ее любимого дядю Ката и его семью. Она узнает, что Асажж убили не потому что она была Асажж, провалившейся ученицей, а из-за нее.

У Палпатина есть спусковой запах.

Он избивает ее. Он запирает ее в темной клетке, далеко от света, как дикое животное, которое хозяин не может заставить себя подавить. Сначала он посылает животных, существ, которых она вынуждена убить, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Затем посылает людей. Люди пропитаны запахом, который окрашивает мир в красный. Она приходит в себя и обнаруживает их разорванными на клочки, на их лицах — выражения агонии.

Он посылает Вейдера. Своего другого питомца. Того, что убил Асажж. У Лоры нет никакого оружия, но она все равно атакует его. Она ненавидит его так же сильно, как и императора. Она дико и зло рычит, пытаясь порвать его в клочья. Однако он не похож на Асажж, он не ввязывается в драку. Вместо этого он ударяет ее спиной о стену своей Силой и держит ее прижатой к стене, пока она не сдается. Следующая за этим пытка ужасна не болью, но беспомощностью.

В конце концов Лора понимает, что не может бороться, ей не с чем бороться. Она отказывается верить, что принадлежит Императору, как Палпатин говорит ей при каждом посещении, но она знает, что он взял ее на поводок. Он будет держать ее здесь, пока она не сломается, а потом использует ее точно так же, как и в детстве.

Поэтому Лора сдается до того, как ломается. Она склоняет голову перед Императором, борясь со слезами, и вновь становится X-23. Оружием, убийцей, чудовищем.


	4. Асажж Вентресс

Ферма все еще горит, а с волос Ката все еще капает вода, когда он умоляет ее остаться. Лора прожила с ними уже полгода, вместе они пережили сожжение Республики и образование Империи на этом маленьком безопасном клочке Салукемая. Однако это больше не безопасно. Охотники наконец ее выследили. Единственная причина того, что Лора до сих пор не искупалась в крови своего приемного дяди, в крови тети, кузена и кузины, — то, что Кат когда-то был солдатом. Он привел свою семью к пруду, умудрился смыть с себя запах, окрашивающий мир Лоры в красный и заканчивающийся смертью, до того, как она доберется до него. Лора хотела бы остаться; здесь, с Катом, Суу, Шайей и Джеком она нашла что-то и не может объяснить, что. Они — ее семья, и она не хочет терять их. Но Лора знает, что если она останется — они умрут, возможно, от ее руки. Так она уже потеряла всю свою семью.

Лора уходит с рассветом, настоятельно советуя Кату забирать семью и убираться подальше. Кат неглуп, он уже дезертир и планирует уйти вне зависимости от того, останется ли с ними Лора. Ферма сожжена дотла, и даже если она уйдет — где-то там в этой галактике все еще есть молодая Империя, рожденная из пролитой его братьями крови. Он не слышал команды, его чип не активировался, хотя оба они пока не знают об этом. Спустя годы Лора наконец узнает о чипах и будет благодарна за это, будет надеяться, что где бы сейчас ни был Кат, ему удастся держаться от всего, что может вызвать его активацию. Но это будет потом, а сейчас Лора вновь совсем одна в галактике, которой правит новый Император. Она знает, что если ее найдут сейчас, то это не кончится хорошо ни для нее, ни для кого-либо еще. Существует слишком много способов использования клона, которая может пережить почти все что угодно и убить почти все, на что ей укажут.

Но если что-то Лора и узнала, так это то, что она хороша в выживании. Ей уже почти двенадцать лет и, в отличие от остальных клонов, она и выглядит на двенадцать, но может сражаться почти со всеми, кого встречает. У нее нет цели, но она знает, кем быть не хочет — лишенной разума убийцей. Оружием, нацеленным на других. Она — личность, Кат и его семья научили ее этому, и она сама выберет свой путь. Два года она бродит по галактике, стараясь избегать Империи, и старается выяснить, кто она — помимо дезертирки. Она встречает другую дезертирку, хотя женщина отказывается от этого названия, как будто это что-то постыдное, а не, как научил ее Кат, показывающее стойкость. Из Асажж Вентресс вылепили оружие, прямо как из Лоры, и, прямо как Лора, она сбежала и теперь пробивает себе собственный путь. Асажж не нравятся эти сравнения, но она не может отрицать схожести. Ее смесь сарказма и лживого обаяния не должна хорошо сочетаться с грубоватой прямолинейностью Лоры, но почему-то сочетается. Асажж нравится Лора, а Лора просто рада, что кто-то может прикрыть ей спину.

Они не всегда вместе; Асажж — охотница за головами, а Лоре не нравится идея убийства за деньги, хоть она и знает, что была бы очень хороша в этом. Даже слишком хороша, говорит она себе, и отказывается, когда Асажж предлагает ей стать ее партнеркой. Асажж притворяется оскорбленной, но понимает, она бы тоже не стала так жить, если бы могла, но она старше Лоры и более чувствительна к Силе. Темная Сторона не отпускает ее, хотя Асажж больше не тонет в ней. Лора никогда не встречала никого, кто была бы так могуча в Силе, и вряд ли встретит еще — новая Империя выслеживает талантливых и убивает их, но все же Лора заинтересована. Она чует Силу, движущуюся вокруг Асажж, она пахнет как дым, предупреждение о том, что в ней полыхает прикрытый подлеском лесной пожар, неукротимый, неугасимый. Она говорит об этом заинтересованной и удивленной Асажж. Асажж говорит Лоре, что своей Силой ощущает ее как хищницу, молодую, но осмотрительную, рано научившуюся не доверять другим, ставшую из-за этого сильнее, а не слабее. Разница между обостренными чувствами Лоры и чувствительностью Асажж к Силе завораживает, и они много часов обсуждают это. Лора, по словам Асажж, и правда нечувствительна к Силе, но инстинкты у нее почему-то такие, будто чувствительна. Лора не говорит ей о своем брате, который был в этом лучше, чем когда-либо будет она.

Лора решает, что Асажж ей не семья, но, пожалуй, подруга. Прошел год, наступает годовщина их встречи; Лоре исполняется пятнадцать, и Асажж дарит ей то, что станет одними из самых драгоценных для нее вещей. Браслеты на обе руки и сапоги, все оснащены пятнадцатисантиметровыми выдвижными лезвиями из одного из самых ценных металлов в галактике — кортозиса. По два на каждой руке и по одному в каждом сапоге. Лора тренируется с ним, и наконец она может использовать их, как если бы они были частью ее тела. Лоре нравятся ножи, у нее их много, но клинки из кортозиса становятся ее фирменной особенностью, ими она может в одиночку вырезать целый взвод штурмовиков. Она вспоминает о Охотнике, своем любимом брате, зная, что он будет с гордостью улыбаться ей, увидев, как она танцует с этими лезвиями. Асажж просто кивает и предлагает побороться. Асажж очень хороша, одна из лучших, но ее световой меч не может противостоять кортозисным лезвиям, и даже с использованием Силы она может лишь противостоять скорости и ловкости Лоры. Они под стать одна другой, но к тому времени, когда Лоре исполняется восемнадцать, Асажж уже не может победить ее в бою без крупного обмана.

Асажж вознаграждает ее, знакомя с алкоголем (он почти не оказывает влияния на Лору из-за ее метаболизма) и сексом. Лора наслаждается им, но знает, что не будет делать это снова; она не особенно этого хочет, и Асажж ей просто подруга, ничего больше. Они расстаются на следующий день, Асажж отправляется на новое задание, а Лора — освободить группу рабов, которых перевозят в одну из шахт Империи. Как только Лора заканчивает разрушать шахты и убегает с освобожденными рабами, она получает сообщение. Асажж Вентресс погибла от рук ученика императора, Дарта Вейдера. Это не первый раз, когда Лора потеряла любимую человеку, но первый раз, когда это случилось не из-за того, кто такая Лора.


	5. Кат Локуэйн

Хотя она и не узнает об этом еще долго, разрушение тренировочного центра повредило почти двадцать процентов сооружений Тайпока-Сити, хотя не погиб никто, кроме прямых участников программы усовершенствования. Ответ Республики, особенно с учетом того, что на Камино не совершалось покушений со времени нападения Сепаратистов более года назад, был мгновенным и мощным. X-23 вынуждена бежать, как жертва, захватив только ножи, одежду и письмо от каминоанки, которая относилась к ней как человеке, а не просто эксперименту или оружию. Республика кусает ее за пятки, не имея ни малейшего понятия, кто или что она, с ними — выжившие из центра, которые хотят забрать ее обратно, обуздать ее, управлять ею, использовать ее. Она помнит баки для клонирования, своих сестер, которые кончили так же, как и она, и чувствует, как к груди подступает паника. Она помнит проливной дождь, кровь, льющуюся с рук, запах огня в воздухе, и задыхается из-за этих воспоминаний. Она смотрит на свои руки и обнаруживает, что они окрашены в красный, хоть и знает, что на них не осталось никаких следов крови. Даже во сне она может почувствовать запах, окрашивающий весь ее мир в красный.

Она потеряна, одинока, в груди болит. Она не смеет читать письмо; она не хочет знать, что в нем говорится и что оно для нее значит. Вместо этого она просто бежит. Какой-то глубоко укоренившийся инстинкт заставляет ее выживать, проникать на транспортные корабли, избегая всех, кто может узнать ее, узнать ее суть. Шесть месяцев она бежит, слишком боясь остановиться, слишком боясь оглянуться назад. Ей одиннадцать лет, она знает, что где-то там есть клоны, ее братья, хоть и не настоящие, они ее возраста и ведут войну. Сама мысль о борьбе, об убийстве вызывает у нее отвращение, но больше она ничего не может представить. Что она, как не оружие?

Но бега утомительны, а уж такие долгие бега истощают все ее резервы. На планете Салукемай она наконец терпит крах. Ее находят фермер и ее семья, забирают к себе, хоть она и полудикая. X-23 может исцелиться от любой физической раны за считанные часы, но у нее есть и душевные раны, кровоточащие годами. Она — раненная, истощенная хищница, а не домашнее животное, но фермер добр к ней, его жена поет ей, когда она отдыхает, а дети пытаются вызвать у нее улыбку. Она не знает, почему. X-23 узнает фермера сразу же, в момент пробуждения, но он не понимает, кто она. Это смущает ее, и она сидит за столом его дома, ожидая момента, когда он попытается захватить ее и передать каминоанцам. Проходит много времени, прежде чем она понимает — он ждет, что она сделает то же самое. Он не знает, кто она, но она знает, кто он, и что она ему незнакома.

— Ты дезертир. — говорит X-23, когда понимает все, и Кат Локуэйн вздрагивает, услышав это обвинение.

— Да. — он, кажется, не стыдится этого, только беспокоится о том, что это ее знание значит для него. X-23 не думает о том, чтобы сдать его, вместо этого она вспоминает полгода, проведенные в бегах. О бесцельности ее чувств, о том, что она не знает ничего кроме смерти и хочет узнать что-то еще. Она думает о Охотнике и других своих братьях.

— Я тоже. — говорит она через секунду, и Кат смотрит на нее. Он до сих пор не знает, что она, но видит в ней что-то знакомое. Он садится рядом с ней — не трогая, просто давая ей чувство чьего-то присутствия рядом.

— Расскажи мне. — просит он, и она рассказывает.

Кат не похож на ее брата; он не Разрушитель, не Кроссхейрс, не Тех, и уж точно не Охотник. Он относится к ней почти так же, как относится к своим детям. Шайя поднимает вопрос того, кто она для них. Кат — ее дядя, хотя он едва на полтора года старше ее, Суу — тетя, а Шайя и Джек — двоюродные брат и сестра. X-23 чувствует боль в груди, когда понимает — они ее семья. Не замена той семье, что она потеряла, но все же семья.

Кат сидит с ней, когда она наконец читает письмо, когда она наконец узнает свое имя и скорбит о матери, которую потеряла в тренировочном центре, в том запахе, который сделал ее мир красным. Кат объясняет ей, что ее чувства к Са Ра, к Охотнику и другим братьям — это любовь. Лау Ра — не человеческое имя, и оно кажется X-23 слишком особенным, слишком драгоценным, чтобы использовать его вне семейного круга. Она думает о том, чтобы остаться Икс, как называли ее братья. Джек отказывается так ее звать, но не может произнести Лау Ра правильно, и вместо этого называет ее Лорой. Лора — достаточно близко к настоящему имени, но не настолько близко, чтобы она чувствовала удушающий страх потерять эту особую связь. Лора — это… она.

Лора остается с Катом и его семьей почти год; за это время она узнает, что значит быть дезертиркой и каково найти что-то, что не является смертью. Она остается с Катом, пока разваливается Республика, пока рождается Империя. Конец войны, выкупленный у джедаев кровью, которую пролили братья Ката. Когда они получают свежие новости, она сидит с Катом, пока он плачет, и ничего не говорит. Она думает о своих собственных братьях, задается вопросом, живы ли до сих пор Охотник, Разрушитель, Тех и Кроссхэйрс, не говоря уж об убийстве джедаев. Кат не хочет верить в предательство джедаев, но второй вариант заключается в том, что его братья хладнокровно убили их, и в это он тоже не хочет верит. Кат научил Лору, что жизни больше, чем смерти, но, кажется, его братьев этому не научили.

В конце этого года Империя наконец настигает их. Или, вернее, прошлое Лоры настигает их. Те, кто пережил разрушение центра, нашли ее. Кат возвращается из поездки в соседний город, где он собирал слухи об Империи, привозит для Суу новый чай на пробу. Лоры нет, они с Шаей в поле учатся быть молодыми девушками, а не оружием, но когда они возвращаются, Джек врезается в родителей, обливая все свежезаваренным чаем.

Запах затуманивает сознание Лоры, и все становится кроваво-красным.

Вот тогда они и уезжают.


	6. Охотник

Тренировочный центр — все, что знает X-23. Каждый день она перемещается из белых пустых стен своей комнаты через белые пустые стены коридора в медицинскую лабораторию, гд ее изучают и испытывают, затем в тренажерный зал, а затем назад. Все, чему учат X-23, — смерть, все, что она видит, — пустые лица ученых-каминоанцев. X-23 не знает, что такое «снаружи», что такое «брат» и что такое «любовь». Но все же в ее груди бурлят чувства, когда Са Ра читает ей истории. В ее груди бурлят чувства, когда она слышит, что братья тренируются рядом. Она чувствует холод и ее сердце замирает, когда Зан Дир придумывает новый тест или новый способ обучения. Все это значит, что теперь она понимает свои чувства. Но почему, если она была воспитана каминоанскими учеными, не понимающими эмоции людей?

Она одинока в этом мире белого, мире смерти, но однажды это меняется. Она уже как-то встречала своих братьев, ей приказали бороться с ними, чтобы понаблюдать за ее техникой. Ей шесть, когда она присоединяется к ним не просто для спарринга, хотя для X-23 возраст значит меньше чувств. Четыре мальчика больше ее, рослые подростки, находящиеся в самой худшей части периода полового созревания. Они настороженно приветствуют ее, помня, как хорошо она справилась в борьбе — одна против всех них, — но вскоре успокаиваются. Тех, Кроссхейрс и Разрушитель вскоре начинают дразнить и мучить ее, шутить про ее возраст, рост и обо всем остальном, о чем могут пошутить. Она не терпит этого, сразу же дает сдачи, но их это скорее радует, чем раздражает. Они принимают ее, учат всему, что знают сами, и обращаются с ней как с одной из них. Они зовут ее «Икс» вместо того другого имени, и это делает их лучшими братьями в галактике (хотя не то чтобы она знала, каковы вообще бывают братья).

Она не знает почему, но, хоть ее и раздражает их отношение к ней, она чувствует себя в тепле и в безопасности в мире, который до этого был холодным и жестоким. До этого она чувствовала тепло лишь свернувшись калачиком на коленях Са Ра и слушая ее история, но теперь ей всегда тепло рядом с братьями. Для своих братьев она не странная; она не вещь, не эксперимент, а просто их маленькая сестренка. Икс не понимает, что они значили для нее, и тем более не может выразить это словами, но через много лет она понимает, что она любила их. Они быстро становятся неизменной константой в ее жизни, якорем ее человечности, поскольку тренировки становятся все более жестокими и суровыми.

Ее последний брат — Охотник. С первого дня их встречи Икс знает, что Охотник особенный. Охотник понимает Икс лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Он понимает ее, когда звуки борьбы миллионов клонов друг с другом становятся непомерными для сознания Икс, он понимает, когда запахи тренировочного центра загоняют ее на грань срыва, заставляя голову пульсировать болью. Больше того, Охотник понимает ее нужду в _движении_ , в выслеживании какой-то безымянной вещи. Короче говоря, он знает и понимает ее необходимость _охотиться_ , свое имя он заслужил по праву.

Икс интуитивно понимает, что хотя ее братья тренируются вместе с ней, их обучают для разных целей. Ее братьев учат работать в команде и использовать свои разные таланты и качества для достижения цели, ее саму учат работать в одиночку. Ее братьев учат стрелять во врага на поле боя, целиться в голову или в центр массы для убийства, а ее учат слабым местам десятков разных существ. К семи годам на ее руках уже есть кровь, пока что лишь кровь животных, но какая-то часть разума Икс понимает, что это скоро изменится. Она узнает, как убивать быстро, как убивать медленно, как сделать убийство похожим на несчастный случай.

В восемь лет ее отправляют на первое задание. Только через много лет она узнает, что это, а не только ее пол или набор навыков, делает ее иной. Пройдет несколько месяцев, прежде чем разразится война, прежде чем джедаи обнаружат созданную для них армию. Она возвращается, с ее рук стекает кровь, а в ее груди чувство, которое она не может назвать, душит ее, душит что-то в ней. Са Ра видит ее и отворачивается, на ее лице боль. Много, много позже, когда крошечная рыжая девочка с ярко-зелеными глазами сделает то же самое, на лице Икс будет то же самое выражение и она наконец узнает, что задохнулось в ней в тот день. Ее невинность.

К десяти годам Икс видела больше смертей, чем даже самый закаленный в битвах «обычный» (так они начали называть других клонов, с которыми им никогда не разрешают говорить). Что-то в ее груди сжимается при каждой смерти, иногда это единственное, что она чувствует, глядя на труп дышавшего несколько секунд назад существа. Ее жизнь — это пустота и опустошение, и иногда она ничего не чувствует, даже когда берет один из многих своих ножей и разрезает свою кожу. Она смотрит, как из пореза течет красная кровь, и как он мгновенно, без всяких следов, заживает.

Она все еще чувствует тепло, проводя время со своими братьями, но даже это тепло сопровождает истощение, и Икс отдаляется от них, не в силах говорить, не в силах делать ничего, кроме как смотреть на них и желать… желать… Она сама не знает, чего желает. Чувства — не самая сильная ее сторона. Охотник — единственный, кто может заставить ее хоть как-то откликнуться, пробиться через апатию и их исчерпанное неясное времяпрепровождение. Он держит ее, когда она плачет, держит ее, когда она режет руку, держит, когда рука исцеляется, как будто никакой раны и не было. Внутри она все еще пуста, но когда Охотник с ней — немного меньше. Он для нее якорь, он учит ее не сдаваться.

Когда его забирают, она потрясена. Она знает, почему. Она убила своего тренера на прошлой неделе, и она даже не может вспомнить, почему. Добродушный старый мандалорец просто сказал ей, что она лучшая его ученица; он сказал, что гордится ее достижениями. Он обнял ее, как это делал Охотник, и это было чудесно. Потом она почувствовала знакомый запах, названия которого не могла вспомнить, и все стало кроваво-красным. Когда она очнулась, он был мертв, разорван на куски, его кровь была на ее руках и ножах.

Охотника забрали от нее в наказание. Она больше не видела своего брата, и ее мир, уже холодный и пустой, превратился в глубокую черную бездну, в которой не было ничего, кроме темноты и крови. Никто не держал ее, когда она резала свои руки.

Внезапно все изменилось, и она не могла понять как. Годами не понимала.

Приказы поступают на датападах, которые просовывают под дверь ее комнаты. Последний приказ ничем не отличается от других, кроме одного. Цели.

Когда дверь открывается, она уж готова, ножи зажаты в руках. Она даже не думает об удивлении на лице каминоанца, доставившего еду. Она просто кидается на него и бесстрастно наблюдает, как высокий ученый падает на пол. Она не останавливается, не ждет. У нее есть цель, у нее есть координаты точки эвакуации, и у нее есть ограничение по времени. Это все, что ее нужно. Для нее нет никакой разницы между убийством каминоанца, ликвидацией дроидов или любым другим убийством.

Икс легко находит центр клонирования. Она останавливается, пораженная целью своей миссии, когда смотрит на бак с зародышами. Это тот самый, она уверена, в нем не обычные клоны. Это ее сестры. Всех их создали по ее подобию. Здесь над ней парят сотни и сотни ее сестер, которые вырастут точно такими же, как и она. Икс закрывает глаза и думает о Охотнике и его тихой гордости. Она думает о выражении его глаз, о печали и горе в них, когда они в последний раз расстались. Она кричала, звала его, но его все равно забрали. Чувства — не самая сильная ее сторона, но она знает, что Охотнику это не понравилось бы. Он бы это возненавидел.

Это делает ее дальнейшие действия проще. У нее есть цель и, впервые в жизни, у нее есть мотивация. Разрушить баки для клонирования легко, убедиться, что компьютеры настолько повреждены, что нет надежды извлечь и восстановить информацию о ее генетическом профиле, ненамного сложнее. Икс направляется к точке эвакуации, к ее волосам пристала копоть. Есть только одна цель, которую она не смогла найти и уничтожить, но она знает, где он, так что все хорошо.

Икс выходит под проливной дождь, взгляд сфокусирован на высокой фигуре, нависшей над упавшей каминоанкой. У Зан Дира нет ни единого шанса; через несколько секунд он уже мертв, и что-то горячее, злое и удовлетворенное растекается в ее груди. Больше он у нее никого не отберет.

— О, дорогая. — шепчет Са Ра. — Родная моя, прекрасная. Ты чудо. — Она вкладывает в руку Икс письмо. — Просто на всякий случай. — говорит она. Потом она обнимает Икс, притягивает в теплое, безопасное объятие, напоминающее Икс о том, как они вместе сидели и читали. Они не делали этого уже много лет, и Икс наслаждается напоминанием об этом. За ними горит тренировочный центр, над ними грохочут и трещат небеса. Икс не обращает на все это внимания, сильнее прижимаясь к Са Ра. Она глубоко дышит, пытаясь уловить запах единственной каминоанки, которая была добра к ней.

Ее нос улавливает другой запах.

Мир Икс становится красным.

Когда она приходит в себя, на ее руках только смерть.


	7. +1. Са Ра

Са Ра — одна из лучших генетикесс Камино, конечно, она куда лучше Ко Сай, и то, что Ко Сай снова и снова выбирают на должность главной ученой, ей не нравится. Именно поэтому, когда Ко Сай просит помощи с техническими трудностями, возникшими в ходе эксперимента по расширению физических возможностей, Са Ра с радостью соглашается помочь. Са Ра знает, что премьер-министр возлагает большие надежды на физические усовершенствования, с которыми они экспериментируют, и успех может оказаться для нее полезен.

— Проблема заключается в изменении связей генетической структуры. — объясняет ей бывший шеф-ученый этого эксперимента Зан Дир с кислой миной. — Что-то в процессе развития связей вызывает значительное нарушение в генетическом секвенировании.

— Значит, в процессе развития связей есть недостаток, — спокойно отвечает Са Ра. — позвольте мне поработать с этим. — говорит она, и Зан Дир, наклонив голову, шагает в сторону, хотя и не очень изящно. Эти клоны должны быть его гордостью и радостью, доказательством, что он такой же хороший ученый, каким был его покойный отец. Са Ра считает, что Зан Дир слишком высоко оценивает свои способности, что он чересчур высокомерен. Ни то, ни другое ей не нравится.

Исправление процесса развития связей для большинства из физических усовершенствований, с которыми хочет поиграть Зан Дир, занимает всего несколько недель. Вскоре у них растут уже четыре клона, генетический материал у них от того же донора, что и у других клонах, но у каждого из них есть особая способность. У ЭК-01 будут улучшенные чувства, особенно нюх и слух, и повышенные подвижность и выносливость; физическая сила ЭК-02 будет более чем в пять раз превышать силу обычного клона; умственные способности и интеллект ЭК-04 будут лучше, чем у большинства гуманоидов, а у ЭК-04 будут улучшенное зрение и усовершенствованные рефлексы.

К сожалению, несмотря на изначальный краткий успех, Са Ра и ее команда не могут окончательно улучшить связи. Улучшенный исцеляющий фактор должен сделать процесс образования связей проще, но почему-то не делает. Зан Дир и остальные сдаются, решив, что им достаточно успехов с ЭК-01-04, и приступают к подготовке их декантирования. Са Ра, однако, раздражена отсутствием прогресса; она знает, что если сможет это исправить, сможет решить проблему, то докажет свои способности.

Еще неделю она разбирается, в чем проблема и как ее исправить. Y-хромосома, определяющая пол клона, оказывается нестабильной при процессе образования связей. У других четырех клонов это приведет разве что к несколько повышенному производству тестостерона, когда они станут старше, но усиленный исцеляющий фактор может совсем его подавить. Таким образом, определяет Са Ра, если нельзя создать клон мужского пола с улучшенным исцеляющим фактором, то можно создать клон женского пола.

Она называет эту новую серию клонов женского пола серией X, в честь их дополнительной X-хромосомы. Первые несколько нежизнеспособны, хотя процесс образования связей идет верно. Двадцать третья попытка создать жизнеспособный эмбрион наконец удается, и она чувствует всплеск гордости. Эту гордость не разделяют ни другие члены команды, работающей над улучшенными способностями, ни Ко Сай и Лама Су.

— Какой толк от клона женского пола? — спрашивает Лама Су. — У гуманоидных видов самки слабее.

— Это не имеет значения. — отвечает а Ра. — Улучшенное исцеление восполнит любые недостатки в силе, а гуманоидные женщины зачастую быстрее и проворнее мужчин. Цель этого эксперимента состоит не в создании множества клонов с разными способностями, но отборе команды для особых заданий, верно? У X-23 будет набор навыков, которыми не обладает ни один другой клон Фетта.

 

Они не убеждены, однако позволяют Са Ра сохранить эмбрион, вырастить его и начать обучение. В конце концов, X-23 — это эксперимент, а все они ученые, и отказаться от эксперимента, даже не попытавшись получить результат, — это не их путь, даже если они не верят, что результаты будут полезными.

X-23 развивается в точности как надеялась Са Ра, за одним лишь примечательным исключением. Процесс быстрого старения не работает. Исцеляющий фактор в ее крови считает этот процесс болезнью, которая должна быть вылечена, и с предвзятостью лечит его. Проходят раздражающе долгие девять месяцев до того момента, пока X-23 не созреет достаточно, чтобы покинуть свой бак, и почти два года, прежде чем она готова начать обучение. Однако наблюдать за обучением X-23 — это как наблюдать танец айхв в морях. Она быстрая и проворная, она учится изяществу, с которым не может сравниться изящество ее братьев, вдвое быстрее их. Са Ра с удивлением понимает, что у X-23 также каким-то образом развились повышенные способности слуха и обоняния, как у ЭК-01, и ей приходится пересмотреть собственные записи, чтобы понять, как это произошло.

Кроме того, X-23 легко улыбается; она смотрит на Са Ру с обожанием в глазах. Са Ра не склона к эмоциональному подходу, у каминоанцев просто не хватает эмоциональный способностей, и уж точно у них нет переизбытка гормонов и нейромедиаторов, свойственного людям, делающего их излишне эмоциональными и слишком непредсказуемыми. Но что-то в том, как X-23 смотрит на нее своими теплыми карими глазами, заставляет основной легочный орган Са Ра болеть.

В своих мыслях она перестает называть X-23 номером и начинает звать ее Лау Ра. Это имя, которое она когда-то хотела дать своей дочери, до того, как поняла, что никогда не найдет партнера с хорошей генетикой, которая ей подойдет. Это неправильно, она понимает, что эмоционально скомпрометирована, но все же не прекращает этого делать. Са Ра учит Лау Ра не только тому, как драться, но еще и тому, как танцевать. Она читает Лау Ра истории своей культуры, и истории культуры мандолорцев, которые узнала от Куэ'валь Дар.

Наконец, когда Лау Ра исполняетсяпять, Зан Дир, Лама Су и Ко Сай вновь проявляют интерес к ней и результатам ее тестов, которые, к огромной гордости Са Ра, необычайны.

— Легко приспосабливается, весьма проворна. — говорит Лама Су, наблюдая, как Лау Ра борется со старшими братьями. Они раза в два больше нее, а ЭК-02, намного опережающий своих братьев, даже в три раза, но она держится. На Лау Ра приятно смотреть. — А исцеляющий фактор?

 

— Выдающийся. — отвечает Са Ра. — Она исцелилась от перелома руки за два часа без всякого применения бакты. Из тестов я делаю вывод, что она может полностью восстанавливать органы и конечности, хотя мне еще предстоит провести настоящую ампутацию.

— Понимаю. — говорит Лама Су.

На следующий день Са Ра в ярости: Зан Дир получает контроль над обучением Лау Ра. Лау Ра ее, ее эксперимент, ее клон, ее… Она останавливает себя до того, как закончить мысль, восстанавливает внутреннее спокойствие. Ее не полностью исключили из проекта, она по-прежнему будет делать свой вклад в обучение Лау Ра и ее физическое здоровье, но Зан Дир взял на себя фактическое обучение, и это имеет смысл. Он был очень успешен в обучении других усовершенствованных клонов, а у Са Ра нет опыта подготовки солдат.

— У нее нет чипа. — морщась говорит Зан Дир Са Ра, просмотрев медицинские сообщения о Лау Ра.

— Нет. — отвечает Са Ра. — На разных стадиях развития были имплантированы три чипа, все три были атакованы и сломаны ее иммунной системой в течении двух недель. Ее исцеляющий фактор не допускает таких имплантов.

— Совсем никаких имплантов? — Зан Дир кажется разочарованным.

— Я не провела полный спектр экспериментов, после первых неудач я посчитала бессмысленным продолжать это направление исследований. — отвечает Са Ра, не упоминая, что процесс исцеления не был прост для молодого клона. Лау Ра рыдала, умоляя Са Ра прекратить. Са Ра знала, что она может быстро исцеляться, но Лау Ра все еще чувствовала боль.

— Жаль. — отвечает Зан Дир. — Но есть и другие методы контроля.

К восьми годам Лау Ра уже нельзя сравнить с айхва, она все еще прекрасна во время сражении, но айхвы хоть и опасны, когда защищают свой дом, но не являются хищниками. Лау Ра же определенно хищница. Она стабильно побеждает ЭК-03 и ЭК-04 в спарринге и терпит неудачу против КЭ-02 только когда ему удается поймать ее, пользуясь своей повышенной силой, что случается всего один раз на каждые три сражения. Она все еще не может регулярно побеждать ЭК-01, но это изменится. Са Ра, однако, больше этим не гордится. Она вынуждена наблюдать, как Лау Ра приобрела это мастерство. Ее тренировки жестоки, холодны и бесчувственны. Лау Ра обучают быть не солдаткой, как ее братьев, а убийцей. Са Ра знает это еще до того, как Зан Дир отправляет ее завершить особую миссию, видимо, по воле того, кто покупает клонов.

Насколько известно Са Ра, те, кто заказали клонов, еще не прибыли за ними. Однако ей не разрешено задавать вопросы. Ее положение в команде и без того шаткое.

Лау Ра возвращается с мрачным, неописуемым выражением лица, все еще испачканного кровью убитого ею. В эту ночь Са Ра узнает, что ее вид действительно может плакать, может страдать от разбитого сердца. Она плачет, скорбит и понимает, что не может этого делать, не может стоять в стороне и смотреть, как ее дочь превращают в чудовище, в оружие. Что-то сломалось в Са Ра. Она больше не хочет собственного продвижения; должность главной ученой перестала быть для нее желанной, когда она увидела, как Ко Сай удовлетворенно кивает, читая отчеты о Лау Ра. Она лишь хочет освободить Лау Ра от этого бедствия.

Она пытается найти способ вытащить Лау Ра; прогресс медленный. Она нанимает Лау Ра тренера-мандалорца, она заручается поддержкой братьев Лау Ра (хоть и не говорит им, почему, — у нее нет ни малейшего понятия, какие методы контроля Зан Дир использовал на них), и начинает строить план. Им нужно уехать куда-то, убраться с планеты, оставаться на шаг впереди тех, кто будет их искать. А искать их будут. Са Ра не глупа, напротив, она знает, что большая часть Республики, даже мастера Ордена Джедаев, которые регулярно приходят за клонами, не знают о Лау Ра и ее заданиях. Лау Ра ценна в том смысле, который невозможно выразить словами.

Два года Са Ра неустанно работает. Вскоре после первой миссии Лау Ра Са Ра запрещают контактировать с ней, но это огорчает ее совсем ненадолго. Да, Лау Ра будет страдать от этого сейчас, но это дает Са Ра большую свободу действий. Она горит отчаянием и решимостью.

К сожалению, она действует слишком медленно.

В этот день она узнает, что их комплекс, изолированный от остальной части Тайпока-сити, но все еще связанный с ним, посетит самый знаменательный гость. Верховный Канцлер Республики.

Мальчиков нет, они уже давно выполняют свои задания. Но Лау Ра на месте. Она терпеливо сидит в своей комнате, а потом тренируется в обычном режиме, пока Канцлер Палпатин наблюдает за ней.

— Прекрасно. — его тон заставляет Са Ра нервничать. — Просто ошеломляюще. Дорогая Са Ра, уважаемый Зан Дир, то, что вы сделали, — просто изумительно. Вы оба достойны похвалы. — Затем он поворачивается к ним, в его взгляде темнота, и Са Ра знает, просто знает, что откуда-то этот мужчина знает о ее плане. — Расскажите мне, Зан Дир, как там остальные?

Так Са Ра узнает о других. О сестрах Лау Ра, баки и баки клонов, все с мощными способностями к исцелению и усиленными чувствами. Они взяли работу Са Ра и расширили ее. Они только недавно начали ее разрабатывать, всего несколько недель назад, и им предстоит долгий путь до того, как они покинут свои баки, но то, как Палпатин смотрит на них… Он как будто видит будущее, о котором знает только он. Са Ра смотрит и знает, что она должна остановить это любым способом, каким может.

На следующий день Палпатин отбывает, и Са Ра с ужасом наблюдает, как тренера Лау Ра обливают спусковым запахом, который используют для ее контроля. Он обнял ее, чтобы передать ей послание, чтобы предупредить о том, что должно произойти. Лау Ра не получает его. К тому времени, как запах крови перебивает спусковой запах, уже слишком поздно. Лау Ра понятия не имеет о спусковом запахе, не знает, что у нее нет свободы действий, когда его используют. Когда Зан Дир обвиняет ее в смерти мужчины, она верит ему. Когда возвращаются мальчики, и ЭК-01, якорь Лау Ра, забирают, ей говорят, что это ее наказание. Лау Ра кричит, зовет своего брата, пытается добраться до него как только может, и за это ее избивают почти до полусмерти. Лау Ра быстро исцеляется, но все еще чувствует боль.

— Вы отправитесь на фронт. — сообщает Зан Дир мальчикам, которых недавно окрестили Отряд Клонов 99 — Мясниками, шутят они. — Отправитесь и не вернетесь. Выполнив одну миссию, вы сразу же отправитесь на следующую, если миссий нет — сами себе найдете. Вот ваша первая миссия. Коммандер Коди из 212 батальона запросил особую штурмовую команду. — Зан Дир протягивает ЭК-01 датапад, и юный клон, который больше не _выглядит_ юным, с кивком берет его.

— Есть, сэр. — говорит ЭК-01, и Зан Дир уходит. Молодой клон смотрит на Са Ра, в его глазах горе. — А Икс?

— Прости, ЭК-01. — Нет, это неправильно, если у Лау Ра есть имя, то и этот мальчик, который ей нужен, заслуживает его. — Прости, Охотник. — Са Ра качает головой. Он сглатывает и понимающе кивает. В конце концов, он клон; хоть он и не похож на своих обычных братьев, в нем воспитали тот же образ мышления.

— Вы ведь присмотрите за ней, верно? — спрашивает Охотник.

— Она ж совсем кроха. — поддерживает его Разрушитель, ЭК-02.

— Ей нужен кто-то, кто будет за ней приглядывать. — говорит Тех, ЭК-03. Кроссхэйрс, ЭК-04, как обычно, не говорит ничего, но его глаза говорят более чем достаточно.

— Я постараюсь. — она потеряла своих союзников, но больше, чем когда-либо, полна решимости вытащить Лау Ра отсюда. И остановить Зан Дира и Палпатина от такого же жестокого обращения с сестрами Лау Ра, как они обращались с самой Лау Ра. Охотник с какой-то благосклонностью принимает этот ответ, и они уходят. Са Ра в глубине души знает, что больше не увидит их. Она лишь надеется, что однажды их увидит Лау Ра.

Планы изменяются. Нет времени на хитрости, нет времени выманивать Лау Ра. Она знает, что у нее есть только один вариант, как бы она его не ненавидела.

У нее есть оружие.

Она лишь надеется, что Лау Ра сможет простить ее за то, что она собирается сделать. И за то, что уже сделала.

Всю ночь она сочиняет две вещи. Первая — краткий инструктаж по заданию, такой же, как обычно получает Лау Ра, но с другой целью. Вторая — письмо, подкрепленное файлами с информации. Са Ра отдаст свою жизнь, чтобы увидеть побег Лау Ра, если ей придется, но она не оставит Лау Ра без ответов.

Когда ровно через час после того, как она передает Лау Ра инструктаж, срабатывает сигнализация, Са Ра собирает последние вещи и направляется к выходу. Она уже уничтожила все физические копии своих работ, а Лау Ра позаботится об остальном.

Впервые за долгие годы Са Ра легко дышит, не испытывая ужаса или вины, придавливающих ее к земле. Впервые за годы она делает что-то правильное.

Лишь обняв Лау Ра, она осознает свою ошибку. Она не должна была позволить Зан Диру догонять ее.

Но уже слишком поздно.

Когда Лау Ра приходит в себя, ее руки мокры от крови каминоанки, воет ветер, дождь хлещет ее спину, а за спиной распаляется огонь. Са Ра уже умирает. У нее едва хватает дыхания на речь, но она должна. В последний раз.

_— Я люблю тебя._

Она умирает, зная, что ее дочь теперь свободна.

**Author's Note:**

> Лора Кинни, также известная как X-23, — клон мутанта Росомахи. Генетический образец, из которого она была клонирована, был поврежден, и Y-хромосому не смогли восстановить, а потому дублировали X-хромосому, сделав ее женского пола. У нее имеются способности к быстрому исцелению, усиленные чувства и когти (хотя вместо трех когтей в каждой руке у нее по два когтя в руках и по одному в ногах). Она была создана в рамках проекта, основанного сыном одного из ведущих ученых организации Оружие Икс Зандером Райсом (в этом фике — Зан Дир), который ненавидел Оружие Икс. Ее с рождения обучали быть убийцей и оружием, в возрасте восьми лет ее почти убили радиационным отравлением, чтобы активировать ее мутантный ген и, соответственно, ее исцеляющий фактор, чтобы она могла пережить процесс покрытия ее костей адамантием, как у Росомахи.  
> Когда Лоре было одиннадцать лет, после того как Райс и его партнер Саттер продали ее навыки одному из высокопоставленных покупателей, они решили создать больше клонов. Ее суррогатная мать, Сара Кинни (в этом фике, соответственно, Са Ра), ученая, успешно создавшая ее эмбрион и выносившая его, обнаружила, что Лора пощадила жизнь ребенка, которого должна была убить, и поняла, что X-23 не просто оружие, что несмотря на то, как ее растили, она сама лишь ребенок. Она помогла Лоре бежать, но была убита Лорой из-за того, что во время побега был помечена спусковым запахом. После побега с Лорой случались и другие ужасные вещи, и на нее охотились годами до того, как она присоединилась к Людям Икс.


End file.
